Tournament
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: While searching for Jak, Daxter was captured and forced to fight in underground torunaments by his new 'owner'. Who will save Daxter? Who will save Jak. This is what I think could have happened in the two year gap, before the events in the game Daxter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've got a new story for you, recently I've gotten into Jak and Daxter fics, I love them, Daxter rules!! Hope you like this story, leave a review for me okay? I'd like to know what you guys think.

I do not own any characters from the Jak and Daxter game series. Unfortunately TT_TT

* * *

**Fool**

Daxter sighed as he looked through the bars of his cage. He had made a mistake. He was too trusting to see what was right in front of him. He was a fool. But as he noted, he always was when it came to Jak. He was tired, cold and in pain.

It had been six weeks since Jak had been taken, taken to endure god only knows what. Daxter just hoped that whatever they were doing to Jak, that he was okay, that he could hold on long enough for Dax to rescue him. But that pray was seemingly slipping through his grasp.

In his attempts at finding Jak, Daxter had turned to the underbelly of the underworld. Trading whatever he could for information on Jak's whereabouts. He shuddered as he remembered some of the jobs he had done, let's just say that in this world no one cared that Daxter was a rodent, as long as he was good with his mouth and able to hold them fully in, he may as well have been another nameless whore on the streets trying to earn their keep. The only reason he was still sane was because in his small tortured mind, he believed that he deserved this for leaving Jak to the Krimzon Guard.

But now, now Daxter was locked up in a cage too small for his size. All because he had believed he would find Jak, all because this stranger had offered him the 'answer'. It was a lie, a trap. The elf had lured Daxter into a trap using knowledge of Jak as bait, and like the fool he was, he had gone with it.

The cage was slowly being stained with Daxter's blood. He may have been a fool, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight tooth and nail against his attacker. He was sure that he had managed to do some damage of his own, but a two feet tall ottsel VS a giant elf with a stun gun. Well he was never going to win that.

"Rise and shine _Orange Lightning,"_ the voice of his elf warden said, mocking him with his self given nickname. Once upon a time the name had brought a smile to Jak's lips, a giggle to Keira, a proud smirk to Daxter. But now, now it made Daxter sick with grief. Orange Lightning was unattainable to him now. Orange Lightning was his hero self, his cocky and sarcastic self, not this pitiful whimpering mess that he had been turned into. His cage jostled but he ignored it, the elf didn't seem to care that Daxter was ignoring him as he walked out into the dark streets, illuminated only by the eerie glow of the streetlights.

Daxter was thankful that the man didn't see it fit to cover his prisoners cage with a sheet, maybe then someone would see he was in trouble and come to his rescue.

Ha! That was a laugh, people in the slums kept to themselves. When Daxter called out for help, they just sneered at him or laughed. Some even congratulated the man on his prize. After all, Daxter was a one in a kind beauty. Fur as soft as a pillow, colouring of the great ones and the ability to talk. No one cared what happened to him. At least not anymore. The one person who ever cared about him, he had betrayed and failed. Jak.

Who would save Jak now? _'Ha! Did you really think you could save him you traitor!'_ a voice snarled in Daxter's head.

Daxter was pulled from his thoughts as his cage jostled, signifying that where ever the man was taking him, they were here. His cage met sharply with a door, causing Daxter to let out a small yelp of pain as his face collided with the bars of his cage. His captor either didn't notice or didn't care._ 'Most likely the latter'_ Daxter thought as he gripped the bars of his cage in hopes of steadying himself. A small slot in the door opened, revealing a pair of green eyes level to that of his captor. The eyes seemed to stare at Daxter's captor's dark foreboding brown eyes for awhile before a glow of recognition entered them.

"Max Riz, it's been a while. You competing or watching?" the voice even from his spot in the cage Daxter could practically see the smirk that went with the tone of voice. Riz smirked back at him before bringing his arm up to show the cage he held.

"Tas I got myself a champion," he replied. Daxter caught eyes with this Tas fellow and couldn't help but shrink back in fear. Tas seemed to enjoy Dax's fear. The glance only lasted for a second but it felt like hours to Daxter before the man was hidden behind the closed slot, unfortunately, the door then opened to reveal Tas in all his glory.

Tas was built, well built. His muscles looked like they would burst out of his armour, his hair was a short brown where as Rizs' was a spiky green with a tint of blue. Suddenly Daxter was glad that it was Max Riz that found him and not this Giant, that wasn't to say that Riz was weak looking, on the contrary. He was also well toned, but unlike the goliath in front of them his stature was smaller and softer on the eyes. Tas was intimidating looking while Riz was more......Daxter wasn't quite sure how to put his finger on it. The man looked innocent enough but as Daxter had just learned. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"He is a beauty looking thing, I'll give you that Riz, but this ain't no beauty pageant," Tas said bending down to inspect Daxter, bringing said ottsel out of his musings with a start. Daxter couldn't help but wince at the breath of Tas, his sense of smell heightened in this form, he was sure he was going to faint in disgust, but then again he had been known to always over react.

"True, but this one has a brain, seems the Krimzon Guard were after him too," Riz said with a smirk. Tas whistled at the piece of information.

"Nice, you found yourself a wanted pet," Tas said with a smirk, whether he was mocking Riz's choice at keeping the ottsel or admiring him was unknown. Daxter however didn't care; they had no right to treat him like this. He was no bodies pet!

"Hey big round and ugly! I am no one's pet!" he yelled, bringing their attention to him. He tried to stand up and reach his full height, a defence mechanism to make him seem more intimidating. But he forgot that the cage was far too small for that course of action, and ended up banging his head hard on the bars at the top. The men seemed to smirk at his actions.

"It talks too, impressive," Tas said looking at Riz. It seemed that the burly man had paid no attention to what Daxter had said Riz however couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face.

"Told you, this one's smart," Riz replied with a smirk, Taz just nodded before bending down to look Daxter in the eye.

"How do you expect to keep this one under control?" he asked an evil glint in his eye as he spotted the small silver collar on Daxter's neck. Daxter shivered at his stare, realizing what the man was staring at, the ottsel pressed himself as low as he could to his cage, not wanting to remember what the collar could do. Seeing this Riz smirked.

"Perhaps, you would like a demonstration?" Riz asked in a cruel manner. Daxter couldn't stop the squeak of fear that came out of him as Riz pulled something small and square looking out of his coat. It was the remote.

Tas smiled like the Cheshire cat at Daxter's fear, an evil glint in his eyes as he stepped back and lit up a cigarette.

"You know me Riz, I like my own hands on torture," he said holding his cigarette out to Riz before lighting another for himself. Daxter shivered at the tone. Riz just smirked back, understanding the hidden meaning. The discrete nod went unnoticed by Daxter, but he did notice Tas' eyes light up with glee as he made a step closer. Allowing Tas to grab the cage he watched as the giant elf brought the captive ottsel up to his eye level.

"Tell me Rat, there's something I've been a bit curious about, you see ottsels are rare, very rare, in fact last I heard they was extinct, you may be the last of your kind," Tas said bring Daxter's cage closer to his face. Daxter tried scratching at the bars of his cage in an attempt to escape, only to receive a nasty shock from the collar, causing him to scream and curl up on himself in an attempt to lessen the pain. Tas just laughed at his attempt.

"Har har har, stupid animal, what you got that little zapper set up to?" he asked looking at Riz, enjoying Daxter's twitching.

"45," Riz replied in a monotone voice, seeming not to really care. Tas however whistled again.

"45 volts on this little thing, man no wonder he's still twitching," Riz's smirk seemed to grow at Tas' reply.

"Who said anything about volts?" he asked mockingly earning a confused from Tas. "He's being pumped with Dark Eco," he said, filling Tas in. Tas dropped his cigarette in shock.

"You shitting me, that'd kill a full grown elf, let alone a small shrimp like him, what kind of idiot would work with dark eco?" Tas said lighting up a new cigarette. Riz looked to Tas with a scowl.

"Watch your mouth Tas, my family's worked with the stuff for generations, the collar was specially made for a this type of creature," Riz replied, Dax could tell that Riz was restraining himself from attacking the elf giant.

"Whatever man, he's your pet, you wanna kill him then fine. But at least keep him alive long enough for him to get killed in the games," Tas said without any care for Daxter. Daxter snarled at the pet remark, only to earn another vicious shock. He curled up again, hoping to lessen the pain, in doing so he missed Riz's look of anger directed at Tas.

"He won't die Tas, this collar were made for the precursors back when people still believed in that crap. It was made by my great ancestors Gol and Maia, the greatest Dark Eco sages of all time!" Riz shouted, his eyes held a certain insane quality to them. Daxter gasped at the names, recognising them as the ones that he and Jak locked in the dark eco silo.

"Really, well then how come you weren't taken to help with the dark eco warrior program then huh?" Tas asked mockingly. Riz clenched his fists in anger, his actions triggering the remote giving Daxter another long running shock causing him to cry out in pain. His whimpers went unnoticed by the two elves.

"Help the Baron? Sorry I'd rather see the city collapse then help that idiot. Humph, he has no idea what he's doing, the fool and his scientists, injecting the boy with the dark eco, they don't realize why he's immune," Riz said silently adding _'but I do, I know why he'll live, because he holds a precursor near to him, isn't that right Orange Lightning' _in his head. He looked down at Daxter and scowled at his whimpering form. Looking back up to Tas he said. "let's just get this over with," as he walked past him, following the winding corridors as if he knew where they all lead to. Tas just huffed at Riz's retreating form before going back to watching the door.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Hope you like, thanks for reading.

Daffy Reaper of the Void


	2. Chapter 2

hey I got a new chapter for you, sorry for the wait, I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, so read and review please, it'll help to know what you think.

* * *

After a few turns in the hallway Riz and Daxter came to a table where a thin man wearing a blue top with greying pants sat twiddling a knife between his hands, his hair was blond and eyes were brown. The thin man's gaze was completely focused on the knife that he didn't notice the two new comers. Riz loudly cleared his throat, barely managing to dodge to the side as the thin mans knife careened through the space that was once occupied by Riz's head.

"Still jumpy I see Kane," Riz said in greeting, as if the near death experience was nothing. Kane smiled at Riz.

"Riz Max, been a while, how's life dabbling in Dark Eco?" he asked in a nasally voice. Riz huffed before putting Daxter's cage on the table with a thunk, as if answering his question. "An ottsel? My my so the precursors finally granted your wish," he said, again Daxter felt left out of the loop.

"You have no idea Kane," Riz said with a knowing smirk. He looked down at Daxter who was still curled up on himself. Though Daxter's shivering had stopped it was clear to see that Daxter was terrified of what his captor held in store for him. Riz looked back at Kane and pulled a package out of his coat. "375 on the Rat, Kane, entrance fee's there too," Riz said as he handed the bulky packaged to Kane. Kane quickly snatched up the package, you could see him mentally counting the orbs in his mind, his lips twisted into a greedy smile.

"375? That's a lot to place on a runt like him, 'specially on a new one. You sure he'll last the full twenty minutes?" Kane asked once he had finished counting and was satisfied with the amount.

"O'Course he will, he's got something to live for," Riz answered with a knowing smirk to which Kane just shrugged, not really caring one way or the other on the matter. Daxter held back a snort. It wasn't like anyone would miss him, not anymore. His eyes widened as a light bulb burst over his furry skull. He was the only one who knew where Jak was....er well what had happened to him, not only that but he didn't even know if Kiera or old Green Horn were okay, were they still alive? Had they too been taken prisoner? Was he the only one left on the outside? If that's the case then he had to save them, he was the only one who could, the only one who would even try. So much depended on him living and escaping whatever horror Riz had planned for him. He just hoped that wherever his friends where, they were having a better time than him.

"Jak," he whimpered to himself, quiet enough so that the two elves didn't hear. He sniffed back the tears, he needed to keep a clear head if he was going to make it out of here alive.

"Next match starts in five Riz, better hurry," Kane said as Riz lifted the cage from the table, giving a one handed wave over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

Daxter had finally managed to get his shaking under control as he decided it was finally time to get some answers.

"Er hey listen Riz," he started spitting his captors name out, "I'm flattered that you have so much faith in me, what with making such a huge bet and all but wouldn't it help if....oh I don't know, YOU TOLD ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" he yelled grabbing the bars of his cage in a burst of adrenalin. Riz just laughed at Daxter.

"It'll help, but where's the fun in that? All you need to know is that there are no rules, and no escape," Riz replied in a dark tone, causing Daxter to let out another involuntary shiver, '_no rules for what?' _Daxter thought to himself miserably.

Riz calmly continued on with his route, it was clear that Daxter was just going to have to wait to find out what this sadistic elf had in store for him.

It wasn't long before the pair reached an open room. The room was massive; it was built like a coliseum, with seats expanding upwards around the central ring. Inside the ring Daxter could see walls, lots and lots of walls, it was a maze. Daxter couldn't help but sigh in relief, a maze, it was just a maze.

Riz looked down at Daxter, having caught the ottsel's small sigh of relief. He couldn't keep the cruel smirk from gracing his lips as he turned right, and down the stairs that lead to an opening to the arena. As he descended downwards, he could see the other cages out of the corner of his eye before they were blocked from his view by the walls.

"I see we have a new competitor. Scrawny looking thing you have there Maxi," Daxter looked up with his mouth open ready to retort at this new feminine voice but when his eyes laid their sights on her all he could do was let out a small squeak.

The woman stood before the pair, keeping eye contact with Riz, taking a few short glances at Daxter before returning her attention back to the elf. Her wavy green-blue hair falling over her shoulders, sat resting a top of her chest, while her greenish brown eyes sized up Riz and his new pet. She was wearing a light pink jacket, open, underneath was what looked to be a very revealing maroon halter top. Looking down Daxter couldn't help but wish she was wearing a skirt to complete the ensemble as opposed to the midnight blue trousers she had on.

"Well hello Mama! If I had known you'd be here I would have come willingly," Daxter said from inside his cage, earning the female elf's attention. She raised her eyebrow at Daxter, staring into her eyes he couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"You've taught the fresh meat how to talk? Good, it will be entertaining to listen to his cries of mercy," she said in a cold humourless tone. Daxter silently gulped as his eyes widened.

"Er listen hot stuff, I've never met a woman that I didn't like, but you're cutting it rather close...." he replied nervously trying to force himself not to shake. _'Not in front of a chick Daxter'_ his mind screamed at him, he didn't want to ruin his image after all.

"Delilah," Riz said in response. His face had not changed expressions once since she appeared. She scowled at him.

"Don't call me Delilah!" she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes more at the smirk that grew on his face.

"Don't call me Maxi," he replied keeping the smirk. Delilah sautéed over to the pair, placing her hand under Riz's chin she made him look directly at her.

"You should be happy with the name Max, not many men are....as large or nearly as skill filled as you in that department," she purred. Daxter couldn't stop the cat whistle from escaping his lips, once again stealing Delilah's attention. Delilah bent down so that she was eye level with Daxter. "Tell me Tic Tac, how long do you think you'll last in there? Because if you make it through today..." she purred, tilting her head so she could whisper into Daxter's ear, "and look at me like that again, ehm I will personally castrate you with a rusty pair of scissors," she said causing Daxter to gulp once again before standing up at her full height. "See you around Maxi," she said before she sautéed away from the pair.

"Wow mama! She is one foxy lady!" Daxter said as he watched her leave, making sure she was out of hearing distance before he bombarded the hallway with wolf calls. Riz on the other hand just rolled his eyes at Daxter's stupidity, as he continued towards his current destination.


End file.
